Weird Science
'Weird Science '''is the Stand of Bo Sachio, featured in ''Crazy Oasis. DESCRIPTION Weird Science is fully controlled by Sachiho, never revealing a personality of its own It is a muscular and slim stand natural humanoid stand with its body colored all yellow, only featuring a few additional colors and shares the same height as its user (6'4). Weird Science has small lips and its eyes are square-shaped and have the average format of "stand eyes". Its nose is pointy. There are metal sticks that connect its hands and arms with hinge joints on them. It has a six pack, in addition to its muscular build. Weird Science has strings with black beads on the end attached to the back of its head like dreadlocks. The barrel of a science fictional ray gun sticks out from its forehead. It has a white control panel on its chest with buttons and switches on it that is inserted on its chest inspired by the control panel worn by Darth Vader from the notorious franchise Star Wars and there are white zig zag lines on its left hip. Its left hand is metal with pointy fingers and its right hand is replaced by a golden mechanical hand shaped similar to a wrench. ABILITES Weird Science has average and overall weak stats, which could be made out that its physical strength is weak. This is not ever confirmed though, as it only on some occasions performs punch barrages and they never come in contact with the enemy. However, Sachiho mainly relies on his stand's incredibly powerful unique ability, which has seemingly unlimited range. PSEUDOSCIENCE REALIZATION Weird Science takes existing pseudoscientific (beliefs mistakenly regarded as scientific) beliefs and causes them to inhabit the real world. The beliefs that are brought into reality must connect to Sachiho's knowledge of Pseudoscience, as it is of Sachiho's desire, therefore not any random belief will be taken into the real world. Weird Science possesses the pseudosciences of the following: * '''Astrology: '''Weird Science brings celestial spirits of people into reality, such as Aries the Bull, Jotura Kujo's Zodiac. If the spirit is aggressive, they tend to attack. * '''Ancient Aliens: '''The Stand takes the belief of "Aliens" that existed in ancient civilizations and causes them to inhabit reality. Some of these aliens wore armor and were combatted with Direct-Energy firearm Weapons as if they were warriors and tended to attack. * '''Cyrptozoology: '''The Loch Ness monster was seen swimming along in the ocean due to the affects of the Stand. * '''Mythical Creatures: '''Fairies are seen swarming the skies and Mermaids were seen on rocks in the ocean due to the affects of the stand. * '''Channeling: '''Jotura Kujo and Ann Min discovered that they were now capable of communicating through their spirits due to Weird Science causing the belief of "channeling" to enter reality. * '''Levitation: '''It is not fully confirmed but is likely that Sachiho is seen levitating at one point because he enabled the belief of one being able to fly into reality using his stand. If it is an entity that is brought in through the affects of the stand (ex: Ancient Aliens, Mythical Creatures, Celestial Spirits) then some may inhabit their own self-awareness. For example, Aries the Bull, the celestial spirit summoned through the Astrology myth, is shown as confident and honorable as he is fighting against Jotura. There can also be aliens seen in the background communicating to each other as they were making hand gestures to each other. Therefore, it can be made out that the aliens have personality as well. This is unknown for the mermaids, fairies, and the Loch Ness monster as they were only seem briefly. If one manages to overcomes a pseudoscience brought to reality, then all connection the stand had with that pseudoscience is lost. It doesn't matter of the amount the person had defeated, as seen when Jotura defeated Aries the Bull, all other summoned celestial spirits disappeared along with it. This also causes a decrease in other pseudosciences, even ones that are not entities, as it has a whole affect on Sachiho's knowledge. After the mythical creatures and cyrptozoologies are defeated, a full decrease is caused in Sachiho's pseudoscience knowledge, erasing all other pseudosciences. Category:Stands Category:Long-range Stands Category:Long Range Stands Category:Universal Range Stands Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Oasis Category:Enemy Stand Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Soul Organization